Unexecpted Akatsuki sister
by GothicTobifan
Summary: Tobi has two souls, one body. One soul controls the other, the weaker remembers nothing of his past. What will happen when his little sister he thought was dead meets akatsuki. Spoilers! Has romance later on...WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

When someone is talking like "this" their speaking.

When someone is thinking like _this_ their thinking.

When Katie-chan is **talking like this** she is speaking to Riku-chan mentally.

* * *

"Sometimes I feel alone. Like a child taken from her family. Then later left in a tiny lab cube expected to go about her life like nothing ever happened, while being tested by weird mean machine thingies"-sticks tongue randomly-. _Expecting a little kid to know adultish stuff! _"Unbelievable right? Well let's say the same asshole jerks who take you away from your family ( _For some stupid 'important' testing)_ decided that your safe enough to return home. Oh but that's not the best part –Heavy sarcasm-! Just as the girl is done having her I-am-finally-leaving-this-dump-and-going-home-after-25yearsoftestingandplanningofescapingandfailingandgoingsomewhatcrazy(deep breath), they decided to tell you or 'inform' that your clan has died in a massacre 5 years ago.-Heavy sarcasm- Ya that defiantly makes everything better!"-rolls eyes-

**It was another normal & beautiful day, the sky was clear, the wind was breezy(is that a word?), and everything was peaceful.**

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!!" yelled the frazzeled 25 year old girl. She was never known for patience. Hands bawld in fists, Riku stromed on the ground hoping she is teaching the forest a lesson. "I bet its so exciting to finally be free? Well just to say, your familys dead. Good luck" Mimiking the docter's voice. She was good at mimicking, it was her secert talent.

**Wow, you really had to ruin the silence? **

"Yes, Yes I did." I answer with a mocking tone. Smileing I knew I won this war. Looking down on the torn map, I glance around my surrondings. Nothing but Trees...ugh!

"Great you got me lost! I knew exactly where I was going then you distract me. You messed up everything!"

**You chased a squrril off the cliff...-.-'**

"yeah...but the squrril could fly so it did not die...HEY that rymed!" I yell. (Starts repeating sentence over again) **This is what they mean by ADD. **

_Later on after running around blindly in the forest. (Literally) ..._

"I'm huuuuuungry!!" GRWWL, "See! Feeeed me!!" I use my puppy dog justu, it works all the time!

**What do you want me to do about it? Have a plate of food fall from the sky?** Katie's voice rings out inside Riku's head, heavly noted with sarcasm.

"Could you make sure its in a bowl?" Said Riku, happy to know that finally she will be fed. In other words; she failed to notice the sarcasm...

…**Baka.**

…

…

…

…_wait…WHAT!_

" I am not an idiot!" Screamed Riku pointing at an innocent little bunny, who just so happened to cross her path. Poor bunny!

**Somewhere deep in the bushes** O.O

"…" (**Can you guess who the weasel is?**)

"Itachi (**that's right**), this can't be the girl. Leader-sama said that the girl is" –starts listing off random things that the leader said the girl was, most listing intelligent and dangours-.

Itachi: …

**Back with the Baka :**p

"I am NOT an Idoit!" X0 _Stupid Katie,_-mimic thought-_always has to be the smart one, always!! God, who let the fricken window op…oh wait ya I'm outside. _–chuckle to self-

**3 hours later of trying to start a fire –**mutters-**and failing, she lay on her back with the sensation of eye's watching her movements and tearing her away from the…slumber…needed?**

-SNORRRRRE- Itachi and Kisame stared down at the girl that lay before them. She was in a fetal position, her jet black hair in her face, drool slowly sliding down from the open mouth followed by some random words like;

"Shut up!", "Hate you", "Brother", and mostly "mmm, waffles".

Kisame looks at the girl and then back at Itachi, " And how are you two related?!". Itachi only just stands there looking at the slumbering girl.

Kisame, picked up the sleeping girl but accidentally tripped over a tiny weeny little rock, and fell on top of the girl(I know OCC, but It won't happen again!). Now we all know that once Kisame falls on a living thing either it will die or never get over it. Most of the time, it dies but if you asked the things that have lived after being crushed by the shark nin they can easily tell you it hurt. Just ask Itachi. But somehow the girl did not get crush and die or even wake up from the fall, Kisame slowly standing up and receiving a nice glare from the Weasle, then picked up the girl(again!) trudging along with Itachi back to the Akatsuki 'hideout'.

"…Itachi, I'm Huuungrry!"

"……so"

" Can we get food?"

"Kisame, -pointing at the sky-(**OMG the weasel moves!**) food is not just going to fall from the sky for you." Then all of a sudden it was raining food :3!! What? A girl can dream?...Speaking of which:

Girl's dream...

_-Royal music-_

**_Dream Katie: Your so brillent! I am but just another annoying little bug in your life. Please tell me whatever your needs are and I will gladly provide. -bows-_**

_Riku: I am glad that you finally understand that you are a big stinky head, and that I am the ruler of all. -remembers somthing- Where's my family? Bring forth my family! _

**_Dream Katie: -smiles innocently- Gladly your majasty, open the door!_**

_As the door opens, the music is replaced with a heart warming sound (the type that makes you want to run up to your family in slow motion). A shimmering golden light appears, reavling a woman, a man, and a ten year old boy. The woman was about in her 30's, her jet black hair shinned in the light reaching its lengh around the waist. She wore everyday Uchiha dress. The man beside her had own a simple Uchiha outfit, his hair barley below his earlobe. But the main light was focased on mainly one person and that was the ten year old boy. He wore a slightly colorful ninja outfit, the Uchiha symple on the back. He had a gleeful look on his soft skin, as tears fell down from his face, slipping under the favorited goggles he liked to wear. _

_Then the music stopped. Looking around everything started to fade, she could hear their voices drifting away "Riku-kun, I love you". 'no' Her heart skipped a beat, she ran in pure darkness as the once beautiful doors turn into graves, with the light as hands dragging her family to the ground, both her parents dragged under, "Brother" her breathing was jagged, her body felt as if a boulder(_or Kisame_) had fallen on her. She could feel herself slow down, "Riku-kun I have to go" tears reached her eye's ,"don't cry" her body shivered and with the remaining power she could wiggle out as she screeched "BROTHER!" Then it all went dark..._


	2. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
